


Spicy Meat And Sliced Bread

by eawen_penallion



Series: The Andrann Series - borne from 'Glorfindel Unleashed' [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rivendell, Third Age, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eawen_penallion/pseuds/eawen_penallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In their young adulthood, the twin princes of Imladris are arrogant brats, and need to be taken down a peg or two...Is Andrann the elleth to do that? </p><p> </p><p>This story was a little present for Andrannath Mirdaneg, who was the very first person to review my very first story - and with great enthusiasm too! Andrann is named for her, and after a bit of banter on the lists, Glorfindel's captain in 'Glorfindel Unleashed', came to have a bit of history. This is her tale, as indicated in the snippet from 'Glorfindel Unleashed', see below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Meat And Sliced Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I usually subscribe to the notion that elves do not use saddles. My elves do, if they are likely to find themselves against enemies, as it would give them more stability in battle. This is born out in FOTR, where Asfaloth has a saddle when Glorfindel makes Frodo mount his back.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: / '.... ' / denotes mindspeak.

'Glorfindel grinned as he saw the twin princes align themselves with his captain, for Elladan and Elrohir had a strong warrior bond to the capable elleth since the first years following their majority. Glorfindel did not know the particulars, nor did he wish to, but he did know that it had involved false presumption on the twins' part, with sensual, bawdy correction by the experienced elleth. Once, when asked about it, Andrann had coloured and had muttered something about being the 'spicy meat between two slices of freshly-hewn bread'. Since that time the three had ever joined as a favoured team on patrol, even if Andrann was the titular leader.' (Glorfindel Unleashed)

 

 

 

"Does she ever smile, do you think?"

"Nay! Our captain smile? It would crack her face."

"Aye, but it is such a comely face, is it not, Elrohir?"

" Very. More beautiful than comely, I would say, gwaniuar."

Andrann tried to bottle the rage she was feeling at the moment - the rage and the feeling of impotence that went with it. For these two young warriors in her mounted patrol were not common soldiers but were the sons of her lord, Elrond of Imladris. It was that fact, and that fact alone, that stopped her from snapping both their heads off in order to still their flapping tongues. Honestly, did they think her human, with that race's restricted hearing? Not that they were whispering. Oh no, she could also hear half of the patrol stifling their amused snickers. 

"But what would she look like in the aftermath of love, Elladan? Would she still look as stern and ungiving?"

"No, I don't think so, gwanneth. Not if it were one of us that had pleasured her."

The repressed snickers escaped into choked laughter as Andrann started at this lewd comment. For a moment her elven ire took flame as a flash of white fire played around her body, unsettling the stallion beneath her. Though her training told her not to react in anger, her natural reaction was to do as she did - to turn in her saddle and glare at the brethren. If her eyes had borne daggers, the Lord of Imladris would have lost both his heirs, so dirty and direct was the look she gave them. Instead she snapped an order.

"Lord Elladan, relieve Rion at the rear of the column!"

She turned back to face their path, not waiting to see the elf reacting to the order. When she heard no movement from the stunned lord she barked again.

"Move!"

This second order gained the desired effect and the older twin nudged his horse out of and to the rear of the side-by-side column to take rear point. Andrann could almost feel the derisive shrug she knew he would give his brother in amusement as he belatedly followed her order.

Ai, why, oh why, did Lord Glorfindel punish her this way? These twins - she would not dignify them with acknowledging them as warriors - behaved as if they were six, not sixty! Excellent fighters they were, she had to give them that. They had to be, trained as they were by the seneschal, the chief counsellor and the Marchwarden of Lórien, yet the ten years under the direct command of Glorfindel had not bred their wilful, disrespectful ways out of them. Perhaps it was that they had indeed respected and feared the golden lord, that they would not play-act with him; but since he had transferred them to her patrol they had initiated this 'banter' almost as a challenge to her authority. She shook her head. She had worked too hard for her position to let these two little guttersnipes best her.

An elleth as a warrior was not the usual sight that it once would have been. In times of war and dire emergency the females of the Firstborn had borne arms as willingly and effectively as the males. However, when times of peace came many females had chosen to take on more traditional roles, leaving few ellith in the ranks. For one to rise to such a position of responsibility *was* unusual and Andrann knew that she had worked hard for the recognition. She *deserved* it. She did not deserve two little princelings undermining her authority. She thought back to the day when her commander had placed them in her patrol.

"They need to learn how to take command from different leaders," the seneschal had said. "Styles of leadership vary from person to person. They have to learn to adapt. Treat them no differently to any other warrior, captain."

Which was easier said than done. Although she had known them since they were born, they had changed so much from the beautiful, sweet, gentle elflings of their early years. During their late thirties and forties she had heard many tales of the pranks that they had conceived and performed - and had been the victim more than once. Their pranks were never malicious but they knew how and where to draw the most laughter in their japes. Only their three tutors were able to control them, save for their father and mother. 

Now, since their Awakening and Majority they were cutting a swathe through all the eligible elves of Imladris, both male and female - and it seemed that she was the next target. If it had been but one of them, then she may have considered a brief liaison. They were fair, even by the standards of the Eldar, and she was no shy virgin but indeed, enjoyed a lusty life in her personal time. It was the dual onslaught that she disliked, and the public nature of their deliberate advances that riled her. Yet they were the sons of her lord, and seemingly immune to her warning glares.

Andrann breathed a sigh of relief as they descended into the courtyard of Imladris. Ai, another patrol like that and she would end up answering to a charge of kinslaying. She led the procession into the stableyard, knowing that her relief was already out on the ranges. Tiredly she dismounted, and gave the order to dismiss before leading her mount into the stable block. Though she was bone-weary, her priority was to tend to her horse before being debriefed by Glorfindel. At least she would be able to turn her anger into something productive, venting her frustration via the vigorous use of the curry brush. Ernilen appreciated a strong rub down at the end of a day. Looking down the line of boxes she saw that the twins were attending to their horses too. At least in *that*she had no worries for, the first time they had neglected their ponies as children by running off to play, Lord Elrond had punished them by making them not only tend to their own ponies but also to clear out the stable boxes *and* had sent them to bed both hungry and dirty. They never neglected their mounts again.

What on Arda should she do? With any other patrolman she would have bawled him out, stripped him down verbally and have him mucking out the barracks for a month. She couldn't do that to the twin princes, surely? It was while she was pondering these events that she became aware of a presence behind her. It was Glorfindel.

"My Lord," she said politely, whilst sketching a slight bow. Her respect for the re-born lord was profound. "How may I help you? I was coming in a few moments to give you my report..."

Glorfindel held up his hand to stall her explanation. "No hurry, Andrann. You would not be the captain I know if you did not tend to your duties in the proper order. Tell me, how is Ernilen's hock? I understood that he had strained it?"

Andrann glanced down at Ernilen's leg, stroking his flank gently. "No my lord, it was but a minor pull. A warm poultice healed it in a night."

"Good, I am glad to hear it." He paused. "And how are *you*, Andrann?"

The captain stiffened. Glorfindel knew. He knew about her trouble with the twins. Oh, but she could not admit this, for to admit defeat and anger in the face of two idiots barely out of elf-hood would demean her position. 

"I am well, my lord," she said, feeling the discomfort in her posture. 

Glorfindel smiled softly at her, and for a moment her heart melted. She took pains never to let her personal life conflict with her position, but when the devastatingly beautiful Lord of Gondolin smiled like that it weakened even her knees. She thought back briefly to the year of his arrival and the troubled soul he had been then, but remembered also that the grace of the Valar had given him peace. Now it seemed that the closest to his heart was Master Erestor, the chief Counsellor, although even there the relationship was strange. Overall though, the golden lord avoided entanglements and to her hearing was celibate. 

"You know of what I speak," he was saying. "I will not interfere in your methods of dealing with the - improprieties - of their actions. Perhaps, despite my telling you otherwise, you feel that you cannot reproach them, as you would do others in your command. So be it. Yet I do give you this advice - you can earn their respect in other ways than with sharp words."

Andrann nodded, though she was not sure of what he meant. Glorfindel saw this and continued.

" Andrann, the young lords are less experienced than you think, and lonelier than you can imagine. They were petted and cosseted as elflings by the adults surrounding them, and they found themselves set apart from their contemporaries by their heritage. They bear on their young shoulders the weight of history and inheritance, and the blood of kings in their veins. They also carry the burdens of the positions they will eventually assume. Save for I, and my fellow tutors, they have few confidants to whom they can express their worries, fears and concerns. They need a friend, my captain. One who will accept them for who they are, not what they are." He paused. "They have become isolated, and this isolation has pulled them together in their - needs. They need someone who can - release - them from their introspection, and offer un-judging friendship."

Andrann's face twisted bitterly. "They have a funny way in which to ask for friendship! Do you suggest that I offer my body to them as a token of comradeship?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, too many have offered this. Again, they have pleasured the twins for what they are. Do not offer. Demand that they follow through with their empty boasts! To be honest," he shrugged, "I expect that they will decline, for it is bravado that fuels them. They feel that they must act this way, that it is expected of them. Until they can find the firm rock on which they can make a stand, all will seem as shaky as uneven stepping-stones in a swift-moving stream."

Andrann's mouth dropped open in shock. Was Glorfindel really implying that she...? Outrage began to build in her heart, for she had never traded upon her sexuality to gain professional recognition. To think that her superior would suggest that she should bed the twins... A shudder went through her at that thought, and she realised in surprise that the idea of the twins kneeling before her in supplication was not so - upsetting - as she thought it might be. She looked up again to see the seneschal grinning, and unwittingly she grinned too.

"Ai, meldis," he said with a cheeky wink, "They have challenged you in a very specific way. Why not get some satisfaction out of your triumph? For, from what I have discerned, you are very well able to *manage* the both of them..."

The captain blushed, but when her lord turned and exited the stable she did not notice, for her mind had begun to whirl in a frenzy of ideas and plans.

 

****

 

Elladan and Elrohir were relaxing on the veranda that surrounded the first floor of the Last Homely House. They had changed from their patrol clothes into loose tunics and leggings, and had draped themselves comfortably in two of the chairs conveniently arranged in clusters around the porch. A jug of light wine rested on a table between them, and they laughed and joked as they whiled away their quiet time. They did not notice the arrival of their captain until she stood before them. 

Elladan's eyes lit up with the thought of more mischief, but he closed his mouth before speaking as the elleth stood firmly in front of him, placed one hand each on the two arms of the chair, and leaned forward into his face. He took a sharp breath as his nose registered the enticing spicy aroma of the arousing perfume that she wore, the low sweep of the bodice of her loosely laced shirt, and the tight cut of the tan leggings that skimmed her trimly muscled thighs. Her brown hair, normally tightly braided for patrol, swung loose like a fine curtain of silk to drape across his cheek. The touch was feather-light, and caused a shiver to run down to his loins. Her breath, coming from lips only inches away, was warm and sweet.

"We have a saying where I come from, my lord - 'Put up, or shut up'. Aníron le. Tonight, after dinner. Your room. Oh, and bring your brother. Nan lû sen..." 

Her lips traversed that final inch, pressing firmly against his own, now open in disbelief. She twisted her lips firmly, causing a groan to emanate from the elder twin, then her tongue delved swiftly into that yielding cavern, exploring with delight the flavour of his mouth. As quickly as she had attacked, she retreated and, spinning sharply on her heel, she marched away from them. She felt their astonished eyes following her firm tread, and hoped that the trembling she felt in her heart was not visible in her posture. But even as she tried to control that nervousness, she knew that the tremor emanated also from an entirely different cause.

 

****

 

Andrann stood nervously outside the door to Elladan's room, desperately hoping that no one would choose to walk down this corridor at this moment. Self-consciously she looked down at her chosen garb for the evening - chosen with the event in mind, not her own preferences. A dark, diaphanous dress covered her form down to her calves, floating on a breeze and revealing shapely legs. The legs were covered to the thigh with tight black leather boots; a black leather, sleeveless waistcoat was laced tightly to push up her small bosom, causing it to spill over the low front of the dress. Her hair was loose and brushed to a dark sheen and she had lined her eyelids with kohl, to complete the seductive flavour of the ensemble. Surreptitiously she wiped the palms of her hands on a nearby table cover, then knocked at the oak wood door.

Andrann took a deep breath as the door opened, not quite sure what her reception would be. She quickly placed a satisfied smirk on her face as Elladan greeted her, for he was fair indeed. His hair, darker than her own, was pulled back into a single braid, and he wore an embroidered dark red tunic over grey leggings, both designed to fit his slender form perfectly. His expression upon seeing her was most appreciative, flickering over her revealing outfit. For a moment Andrann was discomforted, for this attitude was so out of character for her, but then she shook herself mentally and pressed forward with her plan. Draping one arm over his shoulder, she pressed her body against his length, lifting her head to claim his lips in a kiss as searing as the one she had given him earlier.

" Mmm," she murmured, as they finally drew apart. "Definitely worth the effort."

Elladan grinned. "So I meet with your approval, my captain?"

Andrann laughed. "Your captain?" she asked, playfully entwining a dark strand of hair around her fingers. "So, now you remember my rank, do you?" She tugged the hair sharply, causing Elladan to yelp. "Well, it is because of your lack of respect that I am here, Elladan o Imladris. You challenged me, and I have come to take up that challenge and to teach you some manners."

She released his hair abruptly and gave him a light shove in the chest, pushing him to the side. She looked around to find the other twin but, when she spied him across the room, Andrann was surprised to see annoyance and - jealousy? - rampant upon Elrohir's face. Oh, so he was jealous of the attention that she was paying to his brother, was he? She prowled over to him, almost cringing at the act she was performing. She let her fingers run up the dove-grey tunic to stroke his collarbone, then traverse to the nape of his neck, so as to tangle in the loose hair there. She tightened her grip upon the tresses, causing him to gasp.

"Are you ready for some chastisement, Lord Elrohir?" she whispered against that sweet ear. Then she ran her tongue upon its outer shell, tracing it to its sensitive point. For a moment she thought that the twin glanced to his brother for guidance, then in an instant their roles were reversed and Andrann was in the grip of a tight embrace, her mouth being ravaged as none had ever dared.

As she melted into that firm grasp she sensed movement behind her, and gasped as the elder twin pressed against her, his need obvious in its solidity against her cleft. The gasp allowed Elrohir entrance to her sweet mouth and in a moment their tongues were dancing in a sensual duel. Two sets of hands were exploring her body, and laces were expertly untied. Her senses were starting to reel; yet she retained enough control to begin to unbuckle the clasps on Elrohir's tunic. She opened the folds of material; revelling in the sight of the smooth, firm flesh. Barely beyond his majority, yet Elrohir had the shape of a well-honed warrior already. Her fingers trailed down his stomach, luxuriating in the taut muscles of his abdomen. They lingered at the waistband of the deep-red leggings, then two slipped within the material, causing Elrohir to lurch against her.

Andrann felt the jolt and reacted too, throwing her head back to expose her throat. Expertly the mouth of the older twin captured the peak of her ear. Tongue teasing and teeth nipping, he elicited excited yelps from her mouth. Hands drew the black leather waistcoat from her shoulders, and fingers trailed down her arms. Darts of pleasure and intense sensation arose from her tightening groin and unconsciously she rubbed her pubic bone against Elrohir's hardness, desperate to stimulate the tiny clitoris. As if reading her mind, Elladan slipped his hand round her thighs to the crease of her groin, his fingers pressing through the thin material to stroke the sweet gland. His exploration of the ear-tip did not abate, nor did Elrohir's lips, which had moved down her chin to suckle at the base of her throat.

This was joy. This was heaven. This was every sensual experience she ever had, and then some. Slowly, she rocked between them, their hard shafts pressing against her; stimulating her clit, pressing against her anus. Although she had thought briefly about the act, she had not been able to visualise where this teasing would take her. Now, she wanted to be taken by them - by both of them. She wanted to be filled, to be fucked - to be driven insane in ecstasy. And *she* was going to control it.

Clothes had been falling from their bodies and they now lay scattered and unheeded upon the salon floor. Erections stood pulsing and proud, dripping with need, completing the erotic picture of the entwined trio. Glancing through half-lidded eyes Andrann could see the aching flush upon the elves' faces, could hear the moans and gasps that mimicked her own as they gyrated in sensual motion. Grasping both their hands, she pulled sharply, taking a step towards the bedroom. For a moment the twins did not move, unsure as they were in the fog of their lust, then grinned widely. The grins conveyed to Andrann all that she hoped for, and it was a tangle of three lusty elves who landed on the velvet coverlet. 

Andrann wrapped her arms around the neck of the ellon within reach, registering that it was Elladan. Although the twins had donned different hairstyles - to help her identify them, she supposed - she found that she did not need such guidance. She realised that she was probably one of the few elves of Imladris who could discern which one was which, simply by looking. Judging mannerism, gauging character, *knowing* her troops was important to her. Now she knew that forever would the two princes of Imladris hold a place within her soul. 

She writhed beneath them as they assaulted her senses, as they laid siege to her body. One had taken possession of her breasts, massaging, sucking, teasing and pinching them erect. Warm, wet tongue lapped at the teats, then cold air made them tingle, erect and swollen. Simultaneously, hot lips touched her stomach and a questing tongue delved into the shallow hollow of her navel. She squirmed, but two hands held firm onto her hipbones, pressing her to the bed, denying her release. The mouth ventured lower and Andrann tensed in anticipation of its eventual destination.

The mouth curved into a satisfied smile against Andrann's flesh as the elf sensed this recognition, and halted in its travels. Frustrated, the elleth growled at him.

"For Varda's sake, Elrohir - move!"

Elrohir chuckled. "Is that an order, ma'am?"

The groan was imbued with all the want and need that was dammed up inside her over- sensitised body.

"Yes, goddammit! Yes!" she screamed, as the mouth encircled her opening, dividing her folds. It latched onto the small nub of her clit, the lips firmly suckling it, and the tongue laving it lovingly. Andrann screamed once more.

"Mine, 'Ro," said Elladan's voice harshly, and the younger twin moved to the side as his brother covered the captain's form. "Mine." He reiterated, and in one swift stroke he plunged into her depths, claiming her body. Andrann arched, pressing herself against this young elf, rejoicing in this union. His strokes were long and deep, each swipe hitting her sensitive nub, sending stars shooting behind her closed eyes. She could feel her excited secretions lubricating his cock, enabling the plunges to be deeper than she ever dreamed possible. Her groin began to tighten, preparing for that final explosion when he - stopped. Squealing in tormented anguish, she gasped as he rolled her over, as she found herself kneeling on top of him, as he remained firmly embedded in her. 

Slick fingers probed at her anus, pressing in, twisting, turning. Preparing her. Elladan thrust gently up, encouraging her to rock against his groin, keeping pressure upon her clit and that internal spot which was now eliciting delightful sparks through her body. She saw him look at her with love - no, past her - then she felt the younger twin preparing to enter her, to fill her to completeness. Control had been taken from her, but there were no remonstrations, no retorts. She had very rarely taken to this method of penetration, feeling that the giver elicited more pleasure than the receiver, but never before had she taken two lovers at the same time. The discomfort was brief and the pressure and fullness immense. Andrann gave in to the sensation, riding upon one gwanunig as the other rocked upon her back. One hand of the younger held her at her waist but the other sought her nub, fingering it to draw out all the enjoyment she could possibly bear - and more.

Her mind began to loosen its bodily ties, and reality faded. The bliss she was feeling was beyond anything she had ever known. In this heightened state of arousal she began to hear that which would, in normal circumstances, have made her fear that she had truly lost her mind. As a whisper they came, voices drifting through her subconscious. The low tones ebbed and flowed with the waves of ecstasy running through her, as the waves landing on a beach.

/ '... guh, so tight, tôren. She is so tight and hot...' /

Rocking, thrusting...

/ '...pleases you then, ind nín? Is she as good as I...' /

Moans of lust...

/ ' ...she is not you, melethron, but she is special...' /

Waves rising, waves ready to crash upon a shore...

/ '... shall make her ours, meleth nín. Our gwathel ...' /

...as a tidal wave, breaking, smashing through her, through them...

/ ' ...ours! Ours! Yes !...' /

"Yes! I am yours, gwanûn! As you are mine!" Andrann screamed. "Yes, oh gods! Yes, NOW!"

The final wave crashed, pounded her onto the beach of completion as the twins emptied into her their thick cream; heat filled her amidst shattering cries and the resonating echoes of the twins' climax. Andrann collapsed, trembling violently in the devastating onslaught and the aftermath. As she took in great gulps of air into her protesting lungs she could feel Elladan, solid beneath her, and Elrohir comfortingly heavy across her back. For long moments they lay there in their slick and sticky heat and happiness before Elrohir rolled to the side, pulling out of her as she slipped off Elladan. A groan of loss was stifled as a gentle kiss was laid upon her lips.

"Hush, pen vain," Elrohir murmured into her ear. "Rest now, melethril." Andrann nodded, molding herself against him, feeling Elladan wrapping his limbs around them both.

"Yes," she managed to breathe. "Together, yours, mine - ours... As you said. As you cried."

She felt the twins tense, taut against her frame.

"When, Andrann? When did we cry out?" Elladan asked gently, softly stroking her tousled hair.

" Mmm?"

"When, Andrann?" Elrohir joined in the enquiry, rousing her from the threatening reverie of exhaustion. She lifted her head with effort, for she was replete, and only wanted to rest.

"When you called out - there at the end, of course," she said, annoyed at being pulled from her heavenly repose. "When Elladan asked if I pleased you. When you said that I was so tight. When you..."

She stopped, her eyes widening in shock at the sudden understanding. There had been no spoken words, naught but moans and cries of lust. The words had resounded in her head but had not travelled there through her ears.

" Mindspeak..."

Though the word was exhaled on a breath, on a veritable zephyr of air, Elrohir nodded. "Aye, melethril. We spoke not with our mouths but with our minds, the mindspeak for which our family is renowned. We have communicated thus since we were but babes."

She looked in confusion at Elladan, who nodded in agreement. "I have never known this to happen outside our family, save on the rarest of occasions and only then when we were in dire emergency," he said. "It has never occurred whilst partaking of bodily pleasures before."

The confusion in her face was evident and Elrohir bent to reassure her, kissing her softly down the length of her neck, stroking her soft arms. 

"Then again, never have we been approached by such a strong-minded elleth. Perhaps it was a combination of the person and the act that has prompted this unforeseen event. A very special elleth, indeed."

"Yes. Our elleth. Our melethril. Our Captain."

Andrann chuckled at Elladan's possessive utterances, happy to be between them.

"Ai" she smirked, "I feel like the meat between two slices of bread."

She felt the rumble of amused laughter against her skin as Elrohir explored her shoulder with his lips. 

"Aye," he agreed. "Very spicy meat." He nipped at her collarbone.

"Very sweet, very juicy," echoed Elladan as he caressed her spine, sliding his hand down the curve of her hip. Andrann wriggled in pleasure, energy surging through her anew.

"And the bread is very fresh, and very tasty," she gasped as the arousing touches began to inflame her senses once more. As those memories flooded through her, her mind began to recognise truths only now revealed. 

The jealousy of Elrohir. The look of love that was not aimed at her. The touches, so experienced, upon her passage. The ease and confidence by which she was taken that way. The unspoken endearments of the gwanûn.

Startling truths, which should have repelled her - but she knew that their love was meant to be. They were meant to be. Her decision made, she pulled Elrohir on top of her.

"This time the meat shall be on the bottom. The question is, who shall be above me - and who within him?"

Elrohir froze and Elladan gasped. Frightened looks were exchanged, but Andrann only smiled and laid a palm against Elrohir's cheek.

"Your thoughts were vivid, and somewhat indiscreet, my young lord. Fear not, for none shall learn of it from me. What is between you is as it should be, is it not?"

The fear had receded yet still apprehension was evident in their manner.

"We do not know," Elladan finally admitted. "Yet it could be nothing else for us. We - hurt - when we are apart. We are complete when we are together, in love's embrace."

Andrann looked at him, searching his eyes as the key to his being, and knew that he spoke from his heart. She remembered the entreaties of the seneschal, a plea that had brought her to this point.

"It is as I said, none shall know of it from my lips, yet I believe that there is at least one other who suspects. He will not reveal your love either, for it was he who sent me to you." She did not need to say a name, but they knew of whom she spoke. The looks exchanged between them told the captain that the gwanûn spoke, but now she did not hear, and she felt a profound sense of separation from her two lovers. Taking a chin in each hand, she turned the identical faces to her once more.

"The night is yet young, my sweet lovers. I would partake of your youth once more. I ask again, who will be above me?"

Elrohir smiled, and the warmth within that smile ran through to her core. "I will love you, melethril," and he proceed to show her how.

The coupling - nay, tripling -was not at first as frantic or frenzied as their first encounter, and Andrann explored their bodies at her leisure. She took first one and then the other into her mouth, drawing forth cries of joy as she played her tongue and lips upon their lengths. In turn Elladan took rear point, his tongue licking firmly along her cleft and delving into the puckered hole, even as Elrohir suckled her tiny but effective erectile tissue. In their writhing all were aroused, until Elrohir finally slid into her. At that moment the echoes came forth again, and three went into one....

...as Elrohir wallowed in the heat of her core, the wetness almost soaking his length. Though Elladan long held his heart, he had ever been open to the charms of ellith, as Elladan had preferred ellyn. 

/ ' But not when you are near...' / came the gentle thought. 

Elrohir sent a reassuring caress back through their bond. / ' Nor I with you above me, meleth nín...' /

A third voice now intruded, but was accepted not as an intrusion but as encapsulation. / ' And I join you now...' /

/ 'Yes.' / /'Yes, indeed. '/

Elrohir cried out when he felt the slick finger entered through the tight muscle and immediately, with practised ease, he relaxed to admit his brother's fingers. In that movement he plunged sharply into the captain, causing her to cry out as he hit that sweet spot within her channel. Elrohir rocked with increasing speed, forward into Andrann, backwards onto Elladan's questing, spreading fingers; groaning with rampant need as he heard his elder brother's breath become laboured with want.

"Now, 'Ro! I need you now!"

"Then take him!" Andrann cried. "Take him and take me too!"

The thrust was fierce, and the backlash fiercer. The pure paradise of having his brother's rigid spear pierce him was almost more than he could bear. He filled and was filled, he stroked and was penetrated in turn. He aimed for the tiny spot that set Andrann shrieking, and screamed in turn when Elladan hit that similar spot within him, over and over again. Elladan set a fast pace, pistoning in and out, gripping so firmly onto Elrohir's hips that he knew that the resultant bruises would be purple and black on the morrow. The morrow did not matter, for each lunge pushed him firmly into his melethril and she too would have trouble walking or riding when next the need arose. Her fingers gripped tight into the flesh of his shoulders, and for a moment it seemed as if they would be in perpetual motion, an unending cycle of love and lust. 

The moment exploded, Elladan crying out in his climax of shooting stars and expanding galaxies. As he felt the hot semen hit his inner wall so in turn did Elrohir plunge over those heights, emptying himself into the elleth below, the spasms of his channel milking the last evidence from Elladan's dwindling rod. Andrann felt the sea crash through her again, the waves of multiple orgasms extending her pleasure beyond that which she ever thought possible. 

It was a long time before sensible thought processes were able to function again, and they maintained their bodily connection for what seemed like hours. Sticky, hot, replete, satiated. A tangle of limbs, and lips, and endearments. Finally, Elladan leaned up onto one elbow and looked down into Andrann's flushed face.

"So, have we been suitably chastised, my captain? Is our punishment complete?"

Andrann grinned, running a finger down the sweat-soaked chest, collecting the droplets and placing the salty bead upon her tongue.

"For now, sweet Elladan. For now, dear Elrohir. But of course, if there should be further infringements..." 

She frowned, reflecting on her words and decided that despite the pleasure such retribution had brought, she must speak honestly.

"No, I think not. In all sincerity, my lords, I *must* have order and unity on our patrol. Our lives depend upon each other when we face danger, and such antics will break that unity. As much as I would wish to tempt you both into further demonstrations of my displeasure, I cannot allow it."

She felt Elrohir stroke her hair, lifting it to kiss her neck. "Then it shall be as you say, gwathel."

Gwathel ? They felt her start at this accolade, and both kissed her to reassure her of the truth of this naming.

"You are now closer to us than any others have been. Your love and honesty has released us from our solitary apprehension and we would swear ourselves to you, and we hope that you would wish to return this naming."

Andrann nodded her head, her eyes filling with gentle tears at this mark of their deep trust. Enfolding her in their arms, the twins held her as a precious treasure, and the three slid into much-needed reverie.

 

****

 

The sun had not yet risen when the early patrol formed in the stableyard of Imladris. Only those most awake would have noticed the carefully hidden winces of the captain of patrol, and the twin princes. The fresh tub of anaesthetising salve, which Elrohir had claimed from the dark pharmacy, now lay mostly empty in Elladan's chambers. Which is why any of them could contemplate mounting their horses this morning.

A snigger arose from one of the more forward warriors when he saw Elladan cast a contemplative glance at the dark-haired leader.

"Imagining her at your pleasure again, eh Elladan?" he snickered. The elder lord turned instantly to loom in the face of the misspoken one.

"Do not speak ill of Captain Andrann. She is a warrior of great worth, and I will not tolerate any jests against her!"

All talk within the yard ceased. The other members of the patrol looked up in astonishment to see Elrohir come to stand behind his brother, reaffirming his statement. As one they turned to look at the brown-haired elleth who had just mounted Ernilen with ease. She grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Saddle up! We have a patrol to get under way. May our ride be swift and our swords be ready!" 

She looked down at the twin princes. 

" Elladan, Elrohir, ride up front with me. There are many things I must teach you about the command of a patrol. Now that we seem to have gotten past our introductory difficulties, I am convinced that you will both learn quickly and well."

The two warriors swung themselves into their saddles and, at the captain's command, spurred their horses and rode out on the morning patrol, ready to defend their home, and the beautiful captain who led them.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish :
> 
> gwaniuar - older twin  
> gwanneth - younger twin  
> tôren - my brother  
> elleth - female elf (sing)  
> ellith - female elves (pl)  
> meldis - female friend  
> Aníron le - I desire/want you  
> Nan lû sen - until then  
> Ellon - male elf (sing)  
> gwanunig - twin  
> ind nín - my heart  
> gwanûn - pair of twins  
> gwathel - sworn sister  
> pen vain - beautiful one  
> melethril - beloved/love (fem)  
> ellyn - male elves (pl)  
> meleth nín - my love


End file.
